Computer systems are very common today. In fact, they are in use in many different types of environments.
Business computer systems are also in wide use. Such business systems include customer relations management (CRM) systems, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, etc. These types of systems often include business data that is stored as entities, or other business data records. Such business data records (or entities) often include records that are used to describe various aspects of a business. For instance, they can include customer entities that describe and identify customers, vendor entities that describe and identify vendors, sales entities that describe particular sales, quote entities, order entities, inventory entities, etc. The business systems also commonly include process functionality that facilitates performing various business processes or tasks on the data. Users log into the business system in order to perform business tasks for conducting the business.
Such business systems also currently include roles. Users are assigned one or more roles, based upon the types of tasks they are to perform for the business. The roles can include certain security permissions, and they can also provide access to different types of data records (or entities), based on a given role.
Business systems can also be very large. They contain a great number of data records (or entities) that can be displayed or manipulated through the use of thousands of different forms. Therefore, visualizing the data in a meaningful way can be very difficult.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.